


Prayers to Broken Stone fan art

by akahime4



Series: Prayers to Broken Stone [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finds himself in dire straits when he allows the greed of his ancestors consume himself. In doing so, he invokes a deep and dark magic cast upon the gold of Dragons. Now the King Under the Mountain must find a answers to a centuries old tale to save his own skin... literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers to Broken Stone fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



> Avelera's brilliant work inspired me to create this piece, where Thorin allows himself to be consumed by his avarice. His actions have dire consequences, and Thorin must now search for answers to save his own skin... literally. 
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1205…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1205443/chapters/2462317)  
> 


End file.
